


Just A Little Taste

by DessertRose



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hypnotism, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessertRose/pseuds/DessertRose
Summary: Jafar sees Jasmine kissing the boy on the balcony and has some concerns.





	Just A Little Taste

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the Disney corporation.

Princess Jasmine walked back into her chambers as Prince Ali flew away on his magic carpet, his kiss still fresh on her lips. She walked over to her dressing table and patted Raja softly on the head. A loud knock at the door startled her as she leaned over to pick up her hair brush and Raja sprang to his feet with a snarl.

“Hush, Raja,” she admonished, gently, as she stood. She pushed him back gently and he plopped down, his claws drawn as he stared at the door. “It’s probably just one of the guards.”

She opened the door and saw Jafar staring down at her, a concerned expression on his face.

“My apologies for disturbing you, princess,” he said, his low voice barely above a whisper as he bowed. “But I need to speak with you immediately, it is a matter of some urgency.”

“Is everything alright?” Jasmine asked, stepping aside to allow him to enter. “Has something happened to my father?”

Jafar shook his head and turned to face her as she closed the door. “Your father is in perfect health,” he answered. “But the issue we need to discuss is incredibly delicate.”

“Very well. Please, sit anywhere you’d like.” 

Silence fell as Jafar sat down on the long blue sofa in the center of the room and Jasmine noticed with a flash of fear that the world around them had stopped moving. Raja’s face was frozen in a snarl and the curtains were still despite the gentle breeze outside.

“What is the meaning of this?” Jasmine asked, warily, as she sat down on the ottoman in front of him. The eyes of his snake staff were burning red and it took every scrap of her will power to avoid staring into their ruby depths. 

“Please, don’t be frightened, princess,” Jafar assured her, resting the staff across his knees. “I merely wished for us to speak with total privacy. I wouldn’t want word of our conversation to fall on unscrupulous ears.”

“Then speak and let us be done,” Jasmine said, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. “I have had a long day and I don't wish to be disturbed.”

Jafar inclined his head. “I shall be brief then, my princess. I just saw you on the balcony, kissing that foreign prince. Do you deny this action?”

Jasmine blushed but held her ground. “Of course, I don’t deny it. But I don’t see why that is any of your business, Jafar. I may kiss whom I please, when I please.”

“You and I both know that is a lie,” Jafar said with a low chuckle. He leaned forward and plucked the white flower from her hair, crushing it between his thin fingers. “Everything you do has been closely monitored since the day you were born and your chastity is worth more to this kingdom than all of the jewels in our treasury.”

“Get out,” Jasmine yelled, rising to her feet and pointing to the door. “How dare you even speak to me about such things?”

Jafar stood slowly and took a step closer to her, raising his snake staff to the level of her eyes. Jasmine was suddenly trapped in place, forced to stand still as Jafar’s hand gripped her upper arm tightly. 

“You would do well to treat me with more respect,” he growled as the ruby eyes of his staff glowed once more. “Now, tell me, did you let that boy touch you tonight?”

“No,” Jasmine answered, her voice flat and expressionless even as her mind was filled with rage at the indignity of his question.

“And did you show your body to him?”

“Of course not.”

Jafar grinned and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. “Very good, princess. Now, one final question. Has any man ever touched you or given you pleasure?”

Jasmine’s heart pounded with fear and anger even as her voice answered, “no.”

“Thank you for your honesty,” Jafar said, licking his lips as he stared down at her. “Now, let’s have a little bit of fun.”

He clicked his fingers and a gag magically appeared between her lips and black silk ties bound her wrists together behind her back.

“How lovely you are, princess,” Jafar purred as he walked around her slowly, studying her from every side. “Truly, I had not realized how much I desired you until I saw how passionately you kissed that boy tonight.”

His magic made her stand completely still as he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her throat. “But don’t worry, my dear, I only want a taste of what’s to come. As much as I wish to ravish you, I will wait until our wedding night. I have dreamed of the day when I would see you silent and bound.”

Jasmine screamed against the gag as Jafar walked in front of her, his large manhood exposed beneath his robes. 

“You see how much I desire you?” He asked, pulling her tightly against him and letting his hardness grind against her blue silk pants. He kissed her neck again and his tongue flicked against her pulse before sliding down to her collarbone. “I have done nothing but imagine you in my bed from the moment your father announced you must be married. I knew then that no man could touch you before I did.”

His staff flashed red and in an instant, they were both sitting on the blue sofa, Jafar’s hands sliding up the curve between her ribs and hips. “The time has come for you to be mine, princess,” he said, forcing her to stare into the eyes of the staff. “You will remember nothing of what will happen this night, only that you kissed that boy on the balcony. Understood?”

Jasmine nodded and Jafar grinned, his magic releasing its grip over her mind and body. She screamed again and struggled against the bonds at her wrists, twisting desperately to try and roll off the sofa.

Jafar merely chuckled and his magic forced her to be still once more. 

“We must save such ferocity for the wedding night, my dear,” he said as his hands cupped her breasts over her blue silk top. “Tonight, I shall be in total control.”

Jafar groped her breasts roughly for a few seconds before he slid the top down, exposing her breasts to the cool night air. Her nipples puckered immediately against the chill and Jafar’s eyes widened at the sight.

“So beautiful,” he murmured as he rolled her nipples between his fingers, making her gasp and tremble at his touch. He alternated pinching and tickling her there as her body began to flush with pleasure. His lowered his mouth then and sucked hard on her right breast, making Jasmine scream for help once more. 

“Quiet now, princess,” he growled as his hands worked over her nipples even harder. “You mustn’t be hoarse in the morning or your maids will become suspicious.”

He then gave her a rough push that forced her to topple backwards onto the cushions, her thick hair tumbling over one shoulder and onto her chest.

Jafar used the end of her lush braid to tickle her breasts and stomach, making her flush with shame and desire at the sensations it caused. After a few moments of teasing her, Jafar flicked her braid back over the end of the sofa so that it dragged the ground, leaving her half naked body totally exposed beneath him as he leered.

“That was delicious, my dear,” he said as he slowly stripped away the rest of her clothes. “And I must say your body is more exquisite than I could have imagined. It is a shame to cover such shapely legs when you proudly display your other assets. Truly, you are a rare beauty, princess.”

He forced open her thighs with rough hands and slid one of his thin fingers against the edge of her vaginal lips. Tears of shame filled Jasmine’s eyes as Jafar found her to be dripping wet. 

“It looks like you want me just as much as I want you, princess,” Jafar said, his voice husky as he held up his fingers, showing her how they glistened with her honey. His eyes darkened with sudden anger as another thought crossed his mind. “Or did that prince do this to you?”

He leaned forward and untied the gag between her lips, forcing her to look him in the eye.

“Which is it, princess?” 

The compulsion of his magic forced Jasmine to answer. 

“I don’t know,” she said, tears filling her eyes once more. “I felt something I had never felt before when Ali kissed me but nothing like this.”

“And what do you feel right now, princess?” Jafar asked, running his thumbs over her nipples and making her moan. 

“That I hate you, and that I don't want you to stop," she answered.

Jafar laughed wickedly and stole a passionate kiss from her soft lips. “Perfect,” he growled. “Then, as your vizier, I must comply.”

“No, stop it!” Jasmine screamed just as the gag reformed. She whimpered and wept as Jafar’s tongue traveled slowly down the length of her body until it found her most secret of places.

His magic made his tongue forked like a snake when he began to lick her clit, flicking against her swollen jewel with surprising gentleness. His thin beard tickled the edge of her vagina and Jasmine gasped as she felt the desire to buck her hips against him. 

As though sensing her need, Jafar’s magic eased its grip on her body. Jasmine moaned loudly against her gag and her hips rose up, allowing Jafar to grip her round ass to pull her closer and force his tongue against her virgin pussy. Jasmine flinched at the strange sensation even as her hungry body demanded more. 

“Oh yes,” Jafar said, raising his head and looking her in the eye. “Purr for me, pussycat.”

Jasmine turned her face away and Jafar smiled with smug satisfaction.  He rolled his tongue across her clit again and then back to her pussy, alternating his strokes with practiced care. Her bud swelled against his tongue and Jasmine screamed with pleasure as her pussy clenched, fluttering against his tongue. 

Jafar pulled away and watched as the beauty beneath him arched her back and curled her toes, every inch of her generous curves quivering with bliss as the orgasm swept away her rage and fear. He pulled her close then and forced her to roll over onto her stomach. He massaged her ass roughly and forced his manhood to glide between the cleft of her glorious, round, cheeks until he roared with pleasure and spurted cum across her lower back.

“That’s enough,” he said, panting hard as he recovered and dissolved her bondage. He forced her to rise to her feet and kissed her hard. He caressed her perky breasts a final time as his tongue explored her mouth. He then plunged his hands into her thick hair and held her tightly against him, enjoying the way Jasmine’s curves fit against his tall frame. “Now go," he commanded, still drinking in the sight of her naked body with desire. "Bathe yourself and erase all evidence of what we have done here tonight. In the morning you will remember nothing but your body will crave mine the next time we touch." 

He bowed, formally, and kissed her hand. "Until next time, princess."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
